You Cannot Stop Us
by photomonkee923
Summary: Another realm and beings not even the Soul Society knows about. Two very different unlikely souls fated to reincarnate and find each other over and over again. Origin stories for a couple of Bleach characters. Mythology and Vizards are involved.
1. Chapter 1: Meeting A God

**This is my attempt at writing a Bleach story. No, I don't own these characters and so on. I'm afraid it will drag on too long for some and I'm very sorry. I just had some strange ideas in my head and I thought, "Hey that seems very 'FanFicy'"**

* * *

An old woman with long grey very straight hair, grey eyes, and a grey robe was rocking a babe on her lap. She sang an old forgotten song, lulling the babe to sleep. She sat on an old chair by a line of clothes drying in the sun.

"I see you there my dears." The old woman sing songed the words.

Truly there were 3 figures standing behind her observing. All wondering if truly she had spotted them, as she was a living human and they were the unseen: the walking souls from another realm, the soul society; They call themselves Shinigami.

They did not answer her. Only looked among themselves. Of the captains of the Gotei 13, 2 captains and a central 46 scientist all fell silent when she talked. They were discussing the research. The notes stopped and so it seemed their breathing. It was completely unexpected.

You see, throughout history its been noticed an interesting and unique spiritual pressure revolving around souls, and a complete continuance if reincarnation had been found and tracked by the soul society. This old woman had been watched. She had never recognized them before and they had watched 4 life cycles of her thus far.

"Something you don't know about me is hours before I die or moments if it's not so natural, I gain back my ability to see you. Hhhmmnn? You've followed me for quite a while haven't you?" She hugged the sleeping babe on her lap and patted its head, what looked to be only days old. "You've been... meddling." she turned her head towards the figures as she said that. Her smile became very wide and almost sinister. "Haven't you, children?" From the very gentile and adoring look she gave to the babe to the very knowing and intense look now, it unsettling the observers.

The Captain of the 1st Division, Yamamoto finally spoke in his gruff voice. "Yes ma'm as I have commanded it. The research team believes they can make great use from studying of your uniqueness. This is the right thing to do for now. There will be no research done that will harm your soul. That I can promise."

"Ah. You don't know whom or what you're dealing with do you? Confused are you? Maybe in a millennia you'll figure it out but that I won't allow. I'll put an end to your meddling now." The old woman got up, carrying the child in her held arm, and turned the chair towards them now. She plopped back down in it. "I'll just tell you then. Not that I have to. Now you'll soon find out..." she paused and once again gave a wide smile "find out why."

"This world is much more than you imagined." She said with a bored look on her face. One hand waving round her head in no particular direction. "You really do not have a clue. Oi?! You! With the notepad."She pointed at the scientist. "What do you think this all is." She did a vague stretch of her arms pointing around herself.

The unnamed researcher stuttered. " uuu... umm... Well, you're a... mm... mutation?"

She looked at him gravely, "oh boy, I should be offended but now I'm just annoyed at you, little pest. You don't know what you're talking about." She dug her fingers in her ear and scratched at an itch. "You've watched me for what? Four... lives? And still haven't gotten anywhere. Maybe that's enough to leave me in peace?" She looked and stared expecting an answer.

Long silence.

"Miss." A cheery voice of the purple haired Shinigamis, captain of 12th Division spoke "We are just very curious and we are sorry for disturbing you. We still don't quite understand but... Maybe we can find out how to guide our reincarnations ourselves. So far we have only been able to do it with you, and change your species and sex. Discovering and studying you is the start of forming a team with a goal of achieving eternal life. It's very exciting what they may accomplish. Can you blame us for wanting this in hope to, say, be with our dear loved ones longer?"

A loud laugh came from the old woman. "Oh, sorry for that, I know you were quite serious but that's not my job anymore."

The group looked confused. "Anymore?" The researcher asked.

"Oh yes, I might as well be blunt about it. And get on with it." She sighed and leaned her elbow on the arm of the chair and propped her head with the hand. Still gently patting the little babe in her lap that was now drooling from its deep sleep.

She paused for a while, it made most the group nervous. Suddenly "I am something of a god." She smiled.

She stared longer searching for a reaction still her head leaning on her hand. They did pause a bit with questioning eyes. She continued, "Yes, save the bowing for later, good." In an almost sarcastic tone. "It's hard to explain in a human language but I was something... like born." She waved her hand to give a 'Kinda' gesture. "In another realm such as that of the soul society. Those 'born' in this realm are like the essence of hope and being, emotion, and the guiding nature. Very hard to explain. We do have something of a form, I will try to explain it to you. My purpose was important to nature and for life. Humanity called me many names. I guess you can call me... hmm."

She rubbed her chin playfully looking up in a manner of thinking. "Kronos." She tilted her head with her wide sinister smile bearing her teeth. They looked at her unsure.

"You're saying... wait... " The scientist was scratching his head recalling description of an old bearded man controlling time.

She then laughed with her head back, "Oh, these myths are so exaggerated. I can not control time like they say but I have the power to control your future." The seriousness returned on her face.

The group was skeptical and yet completely intrigued. This the old woman knew that. She wasn't surprised by it.

"Would you like to hear about how I've come to be here then, children?" She sat there cross legged now. Back straight. Right Hand still over the babe almost as if petting a cat and left hand leaning on the chair arm, index figure now laying on the side of her face. She looked amused by them now. Wondering how much they believe. To them they have had no reason to believe in god-like entities and they should not really. She wasn't even sure of calling herself a god would be the correct wording for what she was but she certainly liked the reaction it caused; she liked it very very much.

The researcher nodded excitedly despite his doubts.

"Very well. Need and want causes our birth. The blooming of the flowers, the euphoria of the petals, and the colors all can gives birth To a god-like being in our realm. We are more like a part of nature than we are creators of nature. Ah!" She snapped her fingers thinking of a better explanation. "Think of it like we are the adaption a flower makes to spread its pollen, understand?"

Researcher scribbles loudly in his notepad. "Yes, yes, that is fascinating. I've never thought of a god being born like that. I've heard god were made from the needs and desires of humans. Is that so as well?"

"Do you have to be loud with your scribbling?" The old woman snapped.

Making the awkward scientist pause. She began again."Yes sometimes that's true. Sometimes there is only one force in the universe unique to humans but that's strong enough to give birth to a god, easy example is the feeling of hate, it's only unique to human."

"Fascinating. So do those human produced gods reside in shrines?"

"No but we have a politics of our own. We do have missions on earth like you Gotei 13."

She sighed, "let me just tell you my story in the best way you feeble human minds can comprehend."

She saw many young gods born during the early evolution of humanity. They always came through something like a well that they formed out of, the well overlooked this mortal world. Many gods would shout with glee and watch the babes pop out. They all start young, small, incomplete forms. Many older gods enjoyed collecting them like daisies and take them to their home or playing with them. Figuring out their personalities was something Kronos found interesting. It's a tug and pull, the nature that created them and their own nature are what grows a god to their complete form.

Her tone changed just then, "I've lived a very long time. There is nothing more lonely than an eternity."

She thought back on her life in that world "Watching and conducting the future of nature and humanity was dull work, but I did take pride in it."

Her internal thoughts continued, _'Yes, felt like my purpose needed more. Like I haven't reached my last stage of growth but I did and there was no hope of that changing.'_

* * *

Kronos was by the well again curious to see what strange being would amuse him that day. If it wasn't them it would be with another god trying to amuse himself with. Yet in the end loneliness is all that was felt.

Sitting by the well again suddenly a little black block with block arms and block legs, with black horns on the top of its head, with flame eyes, flame on it's head, and red hot crevices like veins on its surface; it popped out from the light of the well. It plopped on the ground there looking unhappy and sad. Kronos was completely taken aback by such a strange thing. He had seen many forms of baby gods and they take many forms: fairy-like, animals, plants, and even somewhat human. Never had he seen such an angry little thing either. It popped up right by him where he was sitting. Hesitantly Kronos attempted to reached over to pat it's strange head and to say 'hello' but it's head flared with flames at the closeness of the hand and it's eyes and body glowed brighter to warn older god it did not want it.

So the highly regarded wise god took the warning and ask 'what is your name? Blockhead or Firebutt?'

It was very angry then, yelling with a shrieking voice 'leave me alone. I... " It looked down not angry anymore, just sad, looking at its heavy block arms and legs. It glanced over at the other little gods. A frown formed on its face. Kronos was amused how the frown grew the more it looks around and at others. It knew it was different and out of place. It pushed its heavy self up, having neither feet nor hands, just block legs and arms, unlike the other gods it had seen. It worked its way up awkwardly till it gained its balance, walked over to a smiling and amused Kronos, it paused in front of him and kicked his shin and ran away.

"What the hell, blockhead!?" He was furious at the little god... no the demon. He had never felt so insulted. "The humans had it right" he thought "there was evil in the world, and it had a name." He just needed to find out its name then continue to call it Blockhead."

He was determined, he searched for the little god down every golden city alley. Every tree and every field... "oh, there you are!"

There in a field of red flowers was a little block of square charcoal with no flame on its head at the moment. It sat there surrounded by pretty flowers and a ring of wilted flowers and ash around its body. But it didn't seem to mind. It had its flaming eyes but otherwise peaceful face.

The little god heard heavy footsteps behind. Turning its head to see the figure it saw when it was born: a tall being, dressed in a white yakuta that seemed like a paper material. Long straight shiny pale grey hair. Face also pale but both very masculine and pretty, no facial hair, long grey lashes, and grey eyes. There were paper figures (origami) around Kronos' head like a crown. And large grey wings with white tips.

The tall figure that marching loudly toward the little god finally stopped and proclaimed the infraction that was made upon him. "You little twerp! I've got to teach you a lesson! First tell me your name!"

The little god was unperturbed at the ruffled Kronos. It didn't even bother to move from its spot. "Shut up. You're ruining the atmosphere, I'm a just a baby so I need my peace and quiet." The little thing screeched.

The older god that was supposedly know for being wise and patient was completely undone. His eyes were angry and he was ready to throw the demon back down the well from where he stands. "Oh I warm ya, I will punish you if you don't apologize!" He said seething and grinded his teeth.

"Oh yeah?" The little block turned up at Kronos and smirked, "I dare ya." And the baby god jump and bit Kronos's leg.

It was quite the strange sight in the golden city as the gods stopped in their place hearing a loud yip and now a struggle. The gods looking at the figures in the field of red flowers having a go at each other. The well known wise and composed god, some would even say he was seductive and poise, was screaming and trying to strangle a baby while the little one was growled and clawed and caught the other's clothes and hair on fire.

The goddess of the field appeared there ending the the ridiculous situation. She was sending wind, leaves, and pollen rolling their bodies all the way out of the field. As they laid there in a disheveled pile, they were confused and had no idea what just happened to them. She appeared again getting their attention, standing over them with her petal shaped head, she pointed a green fingers at them reprimanded them loudly embarrassing the older god on how he acted like a human child. When she turned around continuing to make her speech about how 'human children were the worst for picking flowers', expecting them to still listen, but they just ran away.

As they ran the little charcoal block began laughing hysterically. Kronos was at first annoyed but thinking on his behavior and being treated like a child at his age he also began to laugh. They both stopped running as they looked at each other and started laughing so hard they were almost rolling on the ground.

Kronos hadn't felt so alive in a long time, no, in all his life he'd never felt so alive. '_There was something about this little Blockhead.'_ He wasn't sure what but he wanted to stick around and find out.

"So what is your name Little Trouble Maker?" He finally could speak after his laughter.

* * *

**Yes, I felt like keeping the name as Kronos. Part 2 is coming soon. Please no hate.**


	2. Chapter 2: Trust Me

**I know I'm no good at writing or telling stories but I sit there in bed wanting to write this for some reason. I haven't been wanting to writing my science fiction book but I stopped months ago. So I feel like this is good practice or at least something that can inspire some creativity for me and end my writer's block for that book. **

**I'm calling the Blockhead It for now. I feel like writing "them" or "they" doesn't work so well written down and it can be even more confusing. Currently Blockhead has no gender in its life. All of the baby gods start off that way. I wanted most of the gods to seem sexless and/or androgynous but I wasn't sure how to write that either. Of course some gods would be clearly female or male. I don't know. Most of this is supposed to be taken metaphorically but I'm not sure how to explain that either. It's really hard to express myself in words when my thoughts are almost all visual.**

** No one is reading this story, I know. That's okay, this is more for me than anyone else. It's a rare OTP of Bleach that only exists in fan fiction for anyone to care to read what some rando gave a long winded strange history of. And if anyone ever starts reading, well my little heart cannot take negative criticism. Ouch, no thanks, owe.**

* * *

Walking up this hill towards the outskirts of the Golden City of the gods appears a tower too tall, thin, and tilted to seem stable. The tower had a golden rooftop as typical for all the City architecture, but with grey stone. It almost seemed too large on the top to seem plausible to a mere mortals; it teased its stability, it mocked the mansions and castles of the City by defeating the entire purpose of being a tower as it zig-zagged and ended up shorter than it could have been. In the god's realm though, the home wasn't too odd, as all personalities had different ideas of what constituted as a home.

Kronos the, made his way to his odd tower before Amaterasu's majestic bright home fell away for Luna's turn to come about the horizon once again, with her silver light and the night. The god was deep in thought though, recalling his recent pain in the ass.

_'That Blockhead. Why don't it just tell me it's name? What's the purpose in doing that anyway? Stupid brat. It's not like it makes it more interesting.'_

He was at the tower now and kept walking right through the stone wall. There was a distortion of light, it was a false wall. He had no need really to be so private but he didn't believe in displaying all that was his to the world.

Over his very drawn out life, he had grown a great personal liking toward humans and their art. He enjoyed picking up moves from their romantic theater and performances and trying them out on his fellow gods as well. He'd been known for being a smooth talker.

Every new innovation by humans he began to hoard a pieces of it, like most gods did; A reason many gods opted for a large castle as a home, it was to hoard their knick-nacks and treasures they like to touch and bring back memories. Recalling memories was very important to immortal beings, as there were too many memories and special moments in their lives. Items gave them a focus and a feeling. Big nostalgics, gods are.

But Kronos was more of just a hoarder than the nostalgic type. He liked picking up hobbies and instruments to learn. He swore he would have died of boredom if it wasn't for humans (as if he could even die). Humans kept things interesting he always says. Kronos was looking for some interesting items in his dirty basement now. Tables covered in forgotten unfinished hobbies along with finished work he had no interest in once finished so he'd just thrown it on the table with the scraps. He was looking for some precious metal to melt and a looked for a few broken glass vases he had swept in the corner.

"Ah that was the corner." He started poking at the piles of glass with a piece of metal. "Perfect." He started picking at some pieces and pushed them to the side for later use. He knew some art humans had made and he wanted to see if he could replicate it. Filled with renewed ambition to create, he started the flames of the stove.

* * *

Meanwhile by the well separating the world's, was a little play area for the baby gods, they could also sleep there as a temporary home. The little Charcoal Block babe was up a tree staring at Luna and her blanket covering the sky of sparkling little white lights and glittery colored swirls representing the mortal world's sky; it was truly a beautiful sight. The Babe had separated itself from the the other baby gods because it kept getting teased and bullied and they just kept getting into scuffles with each other. _'Everything in this world is too perfect. I don't belong here. I'm not like the others. I belong somewhere else.'_ It though to itself.

It jumped and fell hard from the tree and walked to the edge of the well looking down at the other world. The planet looked lush and green but it also had harsh and an unforgiving side. The babe knew it's own being was fire and strength! Nothing would stop it! _'One day. One day, they need me down there. All of them will see my power.'_ The Babe thought all of these things with its head leaning against its arm staring at the earth.

Its eyes grew heavy, it felt itself falling under the influence of Morpheus. It closed its eyes where it sat and for its very first night of existence it had good dreams. Dream of being very tall with big wings flying across the world influencing souls with passion and might. No one would be bullied again, no one would feel lesser, no one would feel little, and no one would go down without a fight. This was the little babe's purpose it had dreamed.

The next day.

The Block awoke feeling very secure with itself. Until "Oh, hey Firebutt! Oh, did I wake the baby?" The Block lifted its head from where it was resting and turned its head now very awake. It saw who it knew the voice and insults belonged to, the first face it ever saw that it wished it never had. Now the Baby Block was once again in a fowl mood frowning.

"Go away asshole before I catch you on fire again. This time it will be your stupid face." The Block smirked with its Block arm pointed at the older god.

Kronos was ignored the threat, already used to the touchy attitude. He really had never met such an angry god in his life. "Calm your flames, ugly. I have a gift for you." And he pulled out a thin wooden box.

But the baby was not just going to sit there and listen the moron's insults any longer. It got up and walked up to the god and jumped up and slammed it's leg into Kronos face sending him flying into the wall behind him. Kronos was in pain. He was not happy about his beautiful face being the target from the angry demon. And all it did next was walk away.

Once again with renewed anger at the Blockhead he yelled "You Brat! Why'd you do it to my face?! I was trying to be nice. You won't make any friends acting like that!" He yelled at it's back. He was giving advice again, even for an enemy. It seemed to be in his nature to help others towards a better way. He was a god of destiny after all, he could write other's futures and knew all likely outcomes.

He worked his way out of being embedded in the wall from the force. '_Strong little thing.'_ He would let things be fore now. The little babe did not want his presence so he wouldn't give it. He walked towards his work his home once again to get ready for his mission to earth. He threw the box on the pile of scraps, bored with the item. He walked to his office filled with unfinished work. Scrolled stuffed in boxes and papers folded in shelves falling ever which way. He was normal an organized guy, but things were getting out of control. He sighed. There was more and more work to do as humanity grew. And his creative energy he had just hours ago fizzled out.

The paper in which he wrote the destinies on was made out of this own hair. He kept it long past his waist for a reason other than just his own vanity. A single strand could be turned into a scroll for a millions of words to be written on. He would need quite a few considering how much his mission would require. He'd just pluck a hair and that's all it took for it to flatten out and fold into a flattened scroll. He would attach the bottom ends and that was it.

He collected them in his robe and went on his way back to the well. He didn't expect to run into the same Blockhead he had met earlier walking up the hill in his direction. "Hey little idiot, when I get back I have to teach you some manners!"

The Block almost ignored Kronos till something registered in its mind. "Where are you going? To earth?!"

"Why are you so interested so suddenly?" He asked with skepticism.

"Take me." It demanded.

"No way. You are a disrespectful and unapologetic trouble maker. And you can't just be making orders you little idiot! Especially after you just kicked my face! Get out of here with your demands or ill..."

"I'm! ...SORRY!" The Block finally gritted said. "Are you happy now?!"

Kronos was surprised by that he had finally had a victory with the babe for once. He walked close right in front of the babe with a mocking smile. He leaned down to the steaming angry faced Blackhead. "See, that wasn't that hard now was it stupid? But the mortal world is too dangerous for a baby even if you are a god. You could be broke up into tiny pieces and scattered and still be conscious and never be put back together again. These things happen..."

"I don't care." The babe once again interrupting the god.

"Well you should care you moron. You're incomplete."

"Please." It said painfully. Saying that was like going against its nature. "What do you care what happens to me, huh? Just take me and you can leave me alone and I won't hit you while we're there." It smirked.

"No." He repeated sternly that time.

"I HATE YOU!" The Block screamed in Kronos face. It turned suddenly to run away. But the bigger god scooped him up in his arms tightly instead. "Let meh go! I hate you! I hate you! I'll burn your face! Arrrgg!" It's scream just got louder.

The words stung Kronos a little. He had never been hated before, not by anyone. This little baby he'd known for two mortal days and it stirred feelings he wasn't even aware of ever feeling before. He had to know more about this creature; He wasn't about to let go. "Why do you want to go so badly? Just tell me."

"No. Let me go I tell ya!" The Block really struggled, trying to hit the taller one's face but it was no match to a fully embodied older god like Kronos and it knew it. It felt so weak and ashamed that made it scream more profanities and insults out of desperation. Kronos however was not phased but wanted to know what made this little demon tick. He was going to get answers.

"No. I'm not letting go until you tell me. And if you lie I'll know." Suddenly he felt it's struggle lesson as it knew it had no power to break free from his embrace.

"I..." the voice seemed weak.

"What was that? You have to speak louder." He knew exactly what he was doing to the Babe. The Blockhead got irritated pretty quickly.

"I don't belong here! I don't want to be here. Everyone looks at me like I'm some kinda monster. I'm not! I'm just not like them. I know down there, that's where I belong, that's my home, I can feel it."

Kronos wasn't surprised by the answer. All newborn gods are finding themselves and this one was definitely going to be teased. He sighed and gave advice once again hoping this time he'd be heard. "I promise I won't treat you any different."

"You do."

"I don't."

You do!"

"I don't. I will treat you however you deserve. I promise. "He turned the Babe in his embrace and looked it in the eyes. "I won't lie to you. I promise. You have to start trusting. That's your first lesson. I'm going to teach you how to be a god now okay?" The Block opened its mouth to protest. Kronos was not having it. He covered its mouth and stuck a finger to his own lips to say, "Shush. So you can grow faster and become a full god much sooner than any of the rest. This way you can go to earth very soon as well. Got it? Can you trust me?"

It paused and looked at him skeptically "I guess I can try. But if you ever put your nasty hand on my mouth again. I'll bite it."

Kronos just shook his head at the irony of that statement. 'Such a strange little thing.' "What's your name by the way? You gotta tell me this time."

"So are you asking or demanding?"

Kronos just shrugged, "Do you want me to teach you or not?"

The Block looked down thinking about what it wanted. It felt content now. It had been noticed and Kronos had believed in its abilities. That felt good. And trusting the older man wasn't hard now. "Hinoishi Bia."

He held out his hands and took the blocks arms in them, "I am Kyōrinrin Kronos."

* * *

**Will of Fire - Hinoishi**


End file.
